


Boyfriend Interview

by TiberiusPonificus



Series: Foals Fooling Around [6]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: (if you squint hard enough) - Freeform, Extremely Underage, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hand Jobs, Loli X Shota, Lolicon, Lolidom, Shotacon, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiberiusPonificus/pseuds/TiberiusPonificus
Summary: Tired of seeing all the other kids hooking up with each other, Diamond Tiara takes it upon herself to find her and Silver Spoon their own boyfriends to do couple-y stuff with. She might have an unorthodox idea of how that works, though.





	Boyfriend Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! Nice to be back in the groove! This one took a while, and with how long it is, I hope that shows. I had a hard time figuring who to pair up with these two, but I managed to figure out a clever pair. I'll let you figure out why. In any case, enjoy!

A couple on a park bench eating lunch together. Another couple walking hand-in-hand. One stealing a kiss on the cheek of their lover. Everywhere Diamond Tiara looked, other children seemed to be in little pairs, and it wasn’t for a school project of any kind. From her bedroom window, she could see them all enjoying themselves. It was a rather nice scene to watch. However…

 

“THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!!”

 

“What is?” her friend Silver Spoon asked, not bothering to look away from her book. Sitting comfortably on Diamond Tiara’s bed, she was quite content to just listen to her friend’s rage.

 

“It feels like every girl in our class has a boyfriend but us!” she fumed, walking back and forth. “We’re the richest and prettiest girls in town! How could any boy possibly resist us?!”

 

“Maybe the attitude is a problem?” Silver Spoon asked snidely.

 

“But I’ve been making a turnaround, haven’t I?” Diamond Tiara exclaimed. “I can’t even remember the last time we looked down our nose at somebody!”

 

“That was a few days ago when you were showing off your lunch.”

 

“…Still, though! We should’ve had boys lining up just to kiss our hand!” she huffed. “What do those girls there have that we don’t?!”

 

“A better personality?” Silver Spoon suggested. It wasn’t until she felt her friend slam her hands on the mattress that she finally looked up from her book.

 

“You’re REALLY not helping, Silver Spoon!” Diamond Tiara seethed, looking clearly annoyed at her friend’s lack of enthusiasm. “You can’t tell me you don’t want to have a boyfriend of your own!”

 

“Since when did you get so hung up on having a boyfriend, anyway?” Silver Spoon asked, raising an eyebrow. “This wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with those romance comics you’ve been reading lately, would it?”

 

“Don’t start that with me, sister! You’re reading them too!” Diamond Tiara pointed to the book Silver Spoon was reading, one of Diamond’s comics. Silver only glanced down at it before looking back at her friend.

 

“So?”

 

“So…don’t you want to experience the same thing that you see here? Holding someone close to you? Kissing each other full on the lips? Getting to feel some skin on your skin?!” Diamond Tiara said in such a frenzy, she was panting for air. Silver Spoon couldn’t hide her blush when her friend was that close, nor could she say that it wasn’t something she had thought about.

 

“…I guess it couldn’t hurt,” she finally relented. Diamond Tiara leapt off the bed in joy, looking like she was about to run out the door. As always, she had to be the voice of reason. “Wait! Where are we going to find a couple of boys to be our lovers? From the sound of it, just about every boy is taken!”

 

“No worries, Silver Spoon! There are plenty of boys in this town. It’s just a matter of finding them,” Diamond Tiara reassured her friend while she walked back to the window. Frantically looking from one end of the park to the other, she knew there had to be someone.

 

Just then, she spotted a pair of boys walking into the park grounds. One with platinum blond hair and a brown shirt with khakis, the other with hair like Silver Spoon’s and wearing a matching shirt and shorts. There was no way another opportunity like this was going to come around, and Diamond Tiara’s heart beat quickly at the prospect of getting to experience the things couples do.

 

“Oooh, today is our lucky day! Two boys off starboard bow! And they’re not bad-looking either!” Diamond Tiara cheered, hopping towards the bedroom door. “Randolph! Start up the limo! Silver Spoon and I wanna go to the park!”

 

“Wait, we’re going now?” Silver Spoon asked.

 

         “Of course! Gotta strike while the iron’s hot, you know?” she replied. “Come on! Let’s get us some boyfriends!”

 

* * *

 

 

          “So Chip, if I could pick your brain for a second,” the blond boy asked his friend, “do you think you could help with some new sundae designs? You made sculptures out of food, right?”

 

         “Well, yeah, but I don’t think your folks are gonna appreciate sundaes that look like people,” the silver haired boy answered. “I mean, first of all, what are you gonna do when the ice cream melts?”

 

         “Oh yeah…” the blond boy said dejectedly. “You sure you can’t make something that looks more like a sundae?”

 

         “Sundaes and statues are two different things, Split. I’m glad you’re asking for help, but I’m not your guy…”

 

         “Okay, but what if-”

 

         The sudden sound of a car cut the two boys’ conversation short. Coming across their way, a large black limo drove in front of them, slowing to a crawl before finally stopping at the tail end. The boys stared in confusion for a few seconds before the door opened.

 

Inside the limo’s cabin sat Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, dressed in their usual high-quality one-piece dresses. It wasn’t necessarily a surprise that it was these two girls inside, given that they’re the only ones in the whole town rich enough to be driven in a limo. The question was not a matter of “Who”, but “Why”. Regardless, the girls flashed a pair of smug grins at the boys as a greeting.

 

“Hello there, boys!” Diamond Tiara said, patting the space next to her. “Come in, won’t you? There’s enough room for everyone!”

 

 “Uh…we don’t know if it’s okay to-” the silver-haired boy started to stammer out, but he and his friend were quickly grabbed by their shirts, the girls not allowing them to refuse.

 

“That wasn’t a request,” Silver Spoon added before she and Diamond Tiara pulled the boys inside the limo. The door closed, and the car started to move again as the girls sat their bounties on the seats across from them.

 

The boys looked all about the limo cabin. They had never been inside one before, and it showed with how wide their eyes were. Polished wood interior, mood lighting, tinted windows, and they could swear the seats were made from something that used to be alive. As astounded as they were, they still couldn't relax. Sensing this, the girls decided to speak up.

 

“Congratulations, boys!” Diamond Tiara began. “You two are very lucky today!”

 

“Lucky how?” the blond boy asked. “What kind of prank are you pulling this time?”

 

“This is no prank,” she replied. “The two of you have been selected for a very important position!”

 

“Which is…?”

 

“Our boyfriends!” the two girls said in unison.

 

“Okay. Now we know you're messing with us!” the silver haired boy said. “Get us out of here!”

 

“Not before you've seen all the benefits of the position!” Diamond Tiara interjected. “Like I said, this isn't a prank. It's an honest-to-Celestia proposition.”

 

“You keep saying that, but…why us?” the blond boy asked.

 

“Because you two looked to be the only ones not already taken,” Silver Spoon bluntly answered, earning her a small glare from her friend. “What? I don't see the point in lying to them!”

 

“Regardless,” Diamond Tiara said after regaining her composure, “if the two of you already have girlfriends of your own, this conversation can end here. Do you?”

 

The two boys looked at each other, then glanced quickly at the girls before huddling together and speaking to each other in whispers. They were clearly weighing their options, and the girls were well-read enough to know that these two were single, but not yet convinced. Within a few exchanges, the boys nodded to each other and looked back at the girls before shaking their heads in response.

 

“Excellent!” Diamond Tiara clapped her hands in joy. “Silver Spoon, why don't you take first pick?”

 

“Why thank you, Diamond!” Silver Spoon said with a smile. Looking at the boys, she pondered quite a bit about her choice, pursing her lips in focus. “Why don't I go with…blondie?”

 

“Me?” the blond boy pointed at himself.

 

“Who else would I be talking about?” she asked, getting up from her seat and walking her way to the other side of the cabin.

 

“Then I guess that means I get this gray-haired stud for myself,” Diamond Tiara commented, signaling for the boy to come to her.

 

“Um, it's silver, actually,” the boy replied as he was ushered off his seat and moved to where Diamond Tiara was sitting.

 

“To-may-to, to-mah-to,” she said waving her hand. “You got a name, big boy?”

 

“Chipcutter,” he answered as he sat down.

 

“Oh? And what do you do with a name like that?”

 

“I, uh, like to make sculptures,” Chipcutter replied, starting to get nervous. He had never sat this close to a girl before, and this realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

 

“Ooh! Then that must mean you’re pretty good with your hands,” Diamond Tiara said as she grasped his hand with both of her own, her thumbs brushing along his palm.

 

“Y-Yeah! I guess you can say that,” he stammered. This was beginning to look serious, and even though he and his friend agreed to stay alert for any signs that this might be a prank, he was failing badly.

 

Meanwhile, Silver Spoon was busy cozying up to her respective choice, a hand on his shoulder and the other right on his lap. He tensed up at the sensation, obviously never having had this kind of contact before. It was clear their plan was backfiring.

 

“What about you, blondie? What can I call you?” she asked, producing as much of a seductive smile as a girl her age could. “Unless Blondie is just fine…”

 

“My name's Lickety Split,” he managed to get out. “My folks own the ice cream parlor over in the town square.”

 

“Oh! I like ice cream! Do you help them out at the shop?” she asked, to which he responded with a quick nod. “Such a good hard-working boy you are!”

 

“Th-thank you…”

 

“So, what happens now?” Chipcutter asked, when he was grabbed by his shirt and pulled towards Diamond Tiara. “Wah!”

 

“Now, we get to do as couples do,” she said. “You know what that means, don’t you?”

 

“Does that mean…we get to kiss?”

 

“To start, certainly!” Diamond Tiara giggled in her usual haughty fashion. “You’re good with your hands, but how good are you with your lips?”

 

“Not wasting any time, I see,” Silver Spoon said snidely.

 

“Shut up and focus on your own boy!” Diamond Tiara shouted back. “So, Chip, why don’t you show me how you-"

 

Just then, the limo had encountered a pothole, causing the whole cabin to shake violently. Lickety Split grabbed ahold of Silver Spoon instinctively, to which she grabbed in kind. Once the shaking stopped, Silver Spoon looked across the cabin to see if her friend was fine, and tensed up at what she saw.

 

Diamond Tiara and Chipcutter had fallen over in their seat, causing the boy to land right on top of her. She didn’t seem hurt, but the sight of him looming so close so unexpectedly was making her heart beat inexplicably quick. Chipcutter’s eyes were shut until the limo stopped rocking, and blushed a bit when he opened them and saw where was.

 

“Oh! Sorry! Are you hurt?” he asked.

 

“I-I'm fine!” she exclaimed, pushing him off of her while getting herself up. “I was just caught off guard, that’s all!”

 

“You’re okay too, right?” Lickety Split asked to Silver Spoon.

 

“Yes, especially thanks to you!” she answered. “Thank you so much for holding me close!”

 

“I-It was no trouble!”

 

“Hey,” Chipcutter tapped Diamond Tiara’s shoulder, “can we try again on that kiss?”

 

“O-O-On second thought!” she stammered in response. “Given that our driver's awfully clumsy, this ride might be too rough to kiss in. But, if you need to do something, you may hold my hand if you wish.”

 

Chipcutter immediately took her up on the offer, taking a hold of her hand with his own, his fingers entwined with hers. For some reason, Diamond Tiara found herself unable to calm down. Why was this causing such a reaction? She saw more than this in those comics, so why was experiencing them so different?! She was so caught up in these new emotions, she didn’t notice that Silver Spoon was looking at them the whole time, who only reacted with an audible exhale through her nose.

 

“Say, Split? Or should I call you Licky?” she said, looking longingly at her partner.

 

“Uh, Split's fine,” he answered.

 

“Why don't _we_ give that kiss a try?” she requested, and without waiting for a response, leaned in close to the blond's face and planted her lips firmly in his. He overcame the shock quickly, closing his eyes to take in this new sensation, holding her head steady with his hand.

 

Chipcutter looked on in slight envy at his friend enjoying such an embrace. Did Lickety Split already forget that they were supposed to stay alert in case this was another prank? Then again, would Silver Spoon really be going this far just for laughs?

 

Well, prank or not, he was going to milk this for whatever it was worth! Gently bringing his hand up to Diamond Tiara's face, she seemed too distracted to notice it until it was touching her cheek. She seemed to snap out of her trance and turned her head towards him.

 

“What is-?” she began to ask, but before she finished, Chipcutter seemed to lunge face first towards her, their lips colliding into each other. She made a noise of shock that died down as quickly as it came, turning into a small moan of pleasure. Without even thinking, she let go of his hand in order to hold his face as she kept her lips locked with his.

 

Everyone in the cabin was experiencing something new. What they believed to only be simple kisses became something completely new. It was a different kind of kissing, true, but they never imagined it would make this much of a difference. Their hearts beat so quickly, the feeling of their lips continuously overlapping each other, it felt like there was nothing else in the world. Time seemed to stop for them, or at least they thought it had, when…

 

“We have arrived, my lady,” Randolph’s voice came over the cabin speakers, startling the kids and snapping them back to reality.

 

“Arrived where?” Chipcutter felt the need to ask.

 

“My house, of course! Where else would we be going?” Diamond Tiara replied, hastily fixing her hair before the cabin door opened to let them all out.

 

Taking in the splendor of her family's manor, the boys only had a few seconds to appreciate it before being dragged by the girls to its front door. The foyer was another sight to behold, decorated with pots and furniture they were certain they weren't allowed to touch. Not knowing any other course of action, the boys allowed themselves to continue to be led along.

 

Up the stairs and past a couple of doors, they finally arrived in Diamond Tiara's room. The boys had never seen so much pink and ivory in their lives. Everything, from the vanity, to the lamp on her nightstand, to the bedframes, just screamed “fancy and expensive”. After everyone removed their shoes, the boys were sat down on the bed.

 

“This is…a nice room,” Lickety Split said in an attempt to break the silence. “What do you want to do here?”

 

“The biggest part of what couples do, naturally,” Silver Spoon answered as she closed the door. The boys flinched at the very clear sound of the door locking. “Now, off with ‘em!”

 

“…Off with what?” Chipcutter asked, looking very nervous.

 

“Do I need to spell out everything?” she sighed, pushing her glasses back up in aggravation. “I mean off with your clothes!”

 

“WHAT?!” was the response from both the boys and Diamond Tiara, who quickly cleared her throat and acted as though she hadn’t said a thing. Regaining her composure, she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

 

“Can I talk to you in private, Spoonie?” she asked, trying her best not to still appear shaken by her friend's proposal.

 

“Very well,” Silver Spoon answered, the smug grin stuck on her face. The boys watched as the girls walked over to a corner of the room and huddled together.

 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!” Diamond Tiara said in as much of a whisper as she could manage.

 

“What do you mean? This was your idea, wasn’t it?” Silver Spoon asked in response. “Find a couple of boys and getting to experience the things we read about. That means all that skin-on-skin contact, right?”

 

“Not this soon!”

 

“Oh? Well you didn’t make that very clear. I thought that was your plan from the beginning. Or…are we discovering we're in way over our head?” Silver Spoon’s face hadn't changed, which only caused Diamond Tiara to visibly fume.

 

“I AM NOT! I can do this!” she said before straightening herself back up and approaching the bed.

 

“Everything okay?” Lickety Split asked nervously.

 

“Yes, but I’ll tell you what's not okay! The fact that you still have your clothes on!” Diamond Tiara replied, seemingly back to her haughty self. “I guess we’ll just have to do it for you! Up, both of you!”

 

“So…this is really happening?” Chipcutter asked, getting off the bed and cautiously approaching Diamond Tiara.

 

“Of course! I haven’t lied so far, have I?” she replied, keeping up her poker face. Internally, she was screaming at the idea, both in embarrassment, but also…in excitement? It was too late to back out now, especially after what Silver Spoon said. “Now, where should I start? How about…this?”

 

Without another word, Diamond Tiara clutched the bottom hem of Chipcutter’s shirt and quickly began to pull it up. The boy quickly caught on and lifted his arms up to allow her to pull the whole shirt off his body. The sight of his bare shoulders and chest, looking firm but soft, gave her pause. It wasn’t much compared to pictures she had seen, but to have a topless boy right in front of her was a whole experience in and of itself, she was discovering at that moment.

 

“How lucky are you? Getting your clothes taken off by some pretty girls?” Silver Spoon said to Lickety Split, pulling him close to her. Immediately, she kneeled down and began to unbutton and unzip the boy’s shorts, causing him to flinch in shock. She allowed gravity to do the work after that, smiling at the sight of his briefs after his shorts fell to the floor. “Heheh. Nice undies!”

 

“Um…thanks,” was the only response he could think of.

 

Hearing her friend remark on her boyfriend’s underwear only reminded Diamond Tiara of what still awaited. Trying to still appear in control, she bent down as well to unfasten Chipcutter’s shorts. They fell down once they were undone, catching her by surprise. Now Chipcutter was only left in his briefs and socks.

 

“Ooh! Nice to see all that ice cream hasn't slowed you down,” Silver Spoon could be heard saying. She had already gotten Lickety Split's shirt off and was poking at his chest. “Why don't we see where it really matters, hmm?”

 

As she spied her friend bending down to take off the last item, Diamond Tiara knew she couldn't hesitate any longer. She said she'd see it through to the end and it was too late to chicken out. Taking in one last breath, she gripped the sides of Chipcutter's briefs and yanked down at the same time Silver Spoon was taking off her boyfriend's underwear.

 

Flopping out in front of the girls’ faces, the boys' penises presented themselves. Silver Spoon had to admit to herself that looking at a real one was a wholly different experience. Diamond Tiara tried her best not to be intimidated by the foreign object in front of her and had to remind herself that this is what she's wanted out of this.

 

“Uh…what do you think?” Chipcutter asked, breaking the silence and snapping Diamond Tiara out of her daze.

 

“It's nothing bad,” she replied after clearing her throat. “It's nothing extraordinary, but it'll do.”

 

“So, do we get to take your clothes off now?” Lickety Split asked.

 

“Hmm…that doesn't sound like a bad idea, but I think I've got a better one!” Silver Spoon said, standing up. “Why don't the two of you lay yourselves down, and you can just watch us undress! A little stripping show is a nice reward for staying with us so far. Don't you think so, DT?”

 

“YES! I AGREE!” she exclaimed, trying not to squeak out of shock. She quickly regained her composure and began to lead Chipcutter to the bed, while Silver Spoon did the same with Lickety Split. Once both boys were comfortably laid on the bed, Diamond Tiara took in another deep breath as she prepared to undress.

 

Reaching down to the bottom of her dress, she began to pull it up to her armpits. She caught sight of Chipcutter’s eyes and knew, from the way they widened, that he was looking at her panties. Deciding to put on her favorite pair of white panties before leaving turned out to be a good idea. She quickly glanced over to her friend, who was entertaining her bounty with the sight of her bare back as she slipped her dress off her shoulders. As much as she wanted to keep watching just for an idea of what to do next, she knew she couldn't keep her boy waiting and focused on him again, only to be greeted by an interesting sight.

 

Chipcutter's penis, in the span of time it took for Diamond Tiara to look across the bed, had grown bigger and stiffer. Her heart skipped a beat, it was such a shock. The books she read informed her that this was a natural occurrence, but seeing it up close like this was something else entirely! It was a good sign however, which meant that she had to keep going. After her dress was on the floor, she sat at the edge of the bed to remove her socks one by one. The eager smile on the boy's face told her she was going in the right direction.

 

“Would you like me to keep my stockings on?” Silver Spoon asked her catch, lifting her leg and placing it on the bed.

 

“Uh-huh, uh-huh!” Lickety Split was so dumbstruck, that was the only response he could give. His nearly twitching erection also said as much. She merely smiled, put her leg down, and hooked her thumbs into the sides of her gray-colored panties.

 

Now was the moment of truth. Both girls were now down to one piece of clothing to remove. Standing back up, Diamond Tiara faced away from Chipcutter as she placed her hands on her panties. Taking in one last breath, she began to slip them down, bending over as they passed her hips. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as they were now at her thighs, her thoughts racing at a mile a minute. She was showing her naked butt to a boy she had met not even an hour ago. He could surely see everything else with the way she was bent over, her panties now reaching her ankles. The garment fallen at her feet now, she stepped out of them and turned back around to face Chipcutter.

 

The deed was done. She was now completely naked in front of a boy. Every fibre in her body wanted to scream in embarrassment, but if there was one thing she knew how to do well, it was bluffing. She had to admit, however, that seeing this boy marvel at the sight of her naked body, eyes darting up and down, was actually…exciting! Empowering, even! This whole thing was starting to look to be a good idea after all!

 

“Pretty good, wouldn't you say?” Silver Spoon asked, her hands neatly tucked behind her back. Both boys quickly nodded in response, to which she only gave a giggle. “No need for an answer. We can already tell.”

 

“It's only natural! How many boys get to be in a scenario like this?” Diamond Tiara added, getting onto the bed and laying next to Chipcutter. “Especially with girls as pretty as us?”

 

“Um…so what happens now?” Chipcutter asked, his face incredibly red from having her be so close.

 

“Well, if you wouldn't mind…” Diamond Tiara answered, her gaze moving downward, “I’d like to take a good look at this stiff piece you’ve got here. May I touch it?”

 

“Sure! Touch it all you like!”

 

“Would…you like to take a look at mine too, Silver Spoon?” Lickety Split asked, sitting up and spreading his legs open.

 

“Oh, aren’t you the sweetest!” she replied with glee. Getting onto the bed herself, Silver Spoon proceeded to lay on her stomach, her face right at the boy's crotch. “Don’t mind if I do!”

 

The girls reached out, somewhat nervously, to explore the foreign organ presented to them. Upon first touching the erection, the same thought crossed their minds: It really was stiff! But also…softer than they imagined it would be. Squeezing it gently with their fingers, the girls found a small joy in the way the boys shuddered when they did that. Pinching the foreskin, the girls were fascinated in the way the skin stretched, almost like the opening of a balloon! A boy's body held so many fascinating mysteries, and the girls were discovering so much more than they would've with books alone!

 

“You know…” Chipcutter piped up in between short gasps. “We've never seen what a girl's got between their legs.”

 

“Yeah!” Lickety Split agreed. “How about we get a look too?”

 

“Hmm…well, I suppose it is only fair…” Silver Spoon answered after short deliberation. “We’re a couple, after all. What do you think, DT?”

 

 “CERTAINLY!!” Diamond Tiara squeaked, before clearing her throat. “I mean, yes. That is the fair thing to allow…”

 

Before she could say anything more, Chipcutter sat himself up and positioned himself right on top of her. Her legs spread open, the sight of the boy towering above her caused her to blush madly. She didn’t give permission for this! Even so, why was her heart racing as though she was enjoying this?

 

“Looks like someone’s gotten himself a head-start!” Silver Spoon giggled. “As for you, Splitzy…”

 

Silver Spoon sat up from where she was and tugged on Lickety Split’s legs, forcing him on his back. Recovering from the sudden shift, he found Silver Spoon crawling right on top of him, before sitting right on his chest. She could feel his heart beating insanely fast on her bare bottom, an unusual but certainly not unwelcome feeling.

 

“Woah…” was all that he could muster to say.

 

“Oh, don’t be impressed yet,” she said, leaning back just a bit so that her privates could be in better view. With two fingers, she spread the lips of her vulva to show off what was inside. “Here’s the real show.”

 

“Wow…so everything’s on the inside, then?” Chipcutter asked, his hands reaching between Diamond Tiara’s legs, when her own hands quickly blocked him.

 

“H-Hang on! I didn’t say you could touch it!” she snapped at him, causing him to pull back. Taking in a breath, she used her hands to spread her own vulva lips. “Here!”

 

“It's all…pink and sticky!” he commented, looking at her privates from every angle he could. Pointing at one spot in particular, he asked, “So is this big hole where you pee from?”

 

“It…it's not THAT big, is it?” Diamond Tiara stuttered, quickly losing character. “Oh my gosh, I had no idea!”

 

“Really, DT?” Silver Spoon interjected, looking rather annoyed. She turned to face the other pair, her lips still open. “There's two holes down here. Near the top is a hole you pee out of. The big one he's talking about is the vagina. That's where a baby comes out.”

 

“A BABY?! But I'm not ready to have a baby yet!”

 

“Calm down. You're not gonna have a baby yet,” Silver Spoon said, rolling her eyes. “Besides, there's that other thing it's used for!”

 

“What other thing?” Lickety Split asked.

 

“Why don't I show you?” she answered before repositioning herself on him and crawling back until their waists were touching. Raising her hips upward, she held his cock, still erect, and carefully aligned it with her vagina. Then, in one smooth motion, she seemed to sit on it, but rather than being squished…

 

“It…went inside!” he gasped out, after shuddering from the sensation. Before anything else could be said, Silver Spoon began to move her hips, closing her eyes and shuddering herself.

 

“She…she actually did it…” Diamond Tiara said quietly to herself, when something poking at her own vagina alerted her. Chipcutter was already trying to penetrate her, holding his erection steady. “Hey, wait! I didn't give permission to…!”

 

It was too late. His boyhood easily slipped into her body, the both of them letting out a moan of shock that quickly turned to pleasure. She had always seen a position like this in her mother's comics, but she never imagined the real thing could feel so good! Wordlessly, Chipcutter started to move his hips back and forth, reintroducing that penetrating feeling again and again. Eventually, Chipcutter lost his balance and couldn't remain on only his knees any longer. Supporting himself on all fours, he almost covered Diamond Tiara's body with his own.

 

Seeing his face so close, she felt a kind of excitement that was different than the fact that she was having sex. It was as if she wanted more than just his penis inside her. Before she knew what she was doing, her arms were reaching to grab his head, and his face was brought to meet his. He seemed to figure out, almost instinctively, that she wanted to kiss him and obliged her.

 

This was the complete package Diamond Tiara was looking for. His chest pressed against hers, her legs wrapped around his, his balls smacking against her hips with every thrust! Their lips barely ever stayed apart, continuously kissing over and over. This was the best thing she ever could've gotten, and she didn't pay a single Bit!

 

Spying on the other couple, Silver Spoon smiled to herself that her friend was so successful in finding someone like this. As she was distracted with her thoughts, Lickety Split thrust his hips upward, catching her unawares and making her lose her balance. She barely managed to catch herself from landing, but the constant thrusting of his hips caused her to lose strength and lay herself down on his body.

 

To hold Silver Spoon in place, Lickety Split gripped onto her butt as he kept moving his hips. The motions and the pleasure being far more than she could handle, all she could do was hold onto his shoulders and just enjoy the ride. Maybe there was something to letting him take control, she thought.

 

“This is the best! Isn't it, Spoony?!” Diamond Tiara exclaimed.

 

“Oh yes!” Silver Spoon replied in kind. “Keep going, Splitzy!”

 

As the boys continued, their pace became faster and faster. The girls didn’t think this sensation could get any greater, but it just kept building. Each of them could feel themselves reaching a high point where they wouldn’t be able to take anymore. Gripping even harder on their respective boyfriends, they prepared for the climax.

 

All at once, each of them felt a release. Like a taut string loosening, all the tension and buildup reached a breaking point and collapsed, washing over the children like a calm wave. Chipcutter rolled off Diamond Tiara and laid next to her while Silver Spoon herself climbed off Lickety Split, leaving the two girls next to each other. Panting and feeling like they just had a lengthy workout, the girls simply looked at each other and smiled.

 

“Okay…that was worth it!” Diamond Tiara said to her friend.

 

“Yeah! Glad we decided to do this!” Silver Spoon replied.

 

“You said it!” they heard Chipcutter say, surprising them. “We thought this was gonna be some prank, but…you two are alright!”

 

“I wouldn't mind getting ‘pranked' again if it meant we got to do all this!” Lickety Split added, turning over to face the girls. “But…this isn't a prank, right? We're a serious thing?”

 

“After a performance like that, are you kidding me?” Silver Spoon smirked. She turned over to face Lickety Split and poked his nose. “You passed with flying colors!”

 

“Really?”

 

“How many times do we need to say it before it gets through to you?” Diamond Tiara asked, resting her head on her hands. “Though, there is one more thing we'd like to do…”

 

* * *

 

 

“Is this really something couples do?” Chipcutter asked, pouring some shampoo into his hand.

 

“You'd know it if you read up on it more!” Diamond Tiara reprimanded him. “Besides, all that made us all sweaty, and I’m in no mood to smell like a marathon runner!”

 

“I've never taken a shower before!” Lickety Split chuckled to himself. “I only ever take baths at home!”

 

“Well, our bathtub wouldn't fit all four of us, and we've been wanting an excuse to use this double-walled shower!” Silver Spoon explained. Donning a sly smirk, she held Lickety Split by his middle and pulled him close. “Stay nearby. I’m nearsighted, you know.”

 

“Make sure you don’t leave a strand of hair unlathered!” Diamond Tiara told Chipcutter. “I'm sure the sight of my backside is more than enough compensation.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Quit squirming!” Chipcutter grumbled. He did have to admit to himself, seeing water running down her back and butt was an enjoyable view.

 

“There! I think that’s all the shampoo out of your hair…” Lickety Split said, making sure Silver Spoon's hair was thoroughly washed out.

 

“Thank you so much, Splits!” she said in gratitude. “As a reward, why don’t I help in cleaning us up?”

 

Taking the bar of soap, Silver Spoon rubbed it between her hands until a nice lather built up. She ran the bar all along her body, making sure her boyfriend was watching her chest and stomach get lathered up. Once she was finished with her arms, she put the soap back down and approached Lickety Split. Pulling him close again, she wrapped her arms around him, running her hands up and down his back, while she rubbed her chest on his.

 

“How do you like it? I'm a walking washcloth!” Silver Spoon giggled as she watched him gasp and shiver in pleasure. Lickety Split only nodded in response, but that was all she needed.

 

“You didn't do a bad job washing my hair, Chippy!” Diamond Tiara complimented. “Now, where is the soap?”

 

“Allow me!” Chipcutter said from behind her. Suddenly, his arms were under hers, one holding the soap. He gripped her middle with his free hand and drew her close to him, making sure she could feel his penis nestled between her butt cheeks. With the other hand, he began running the soap bar up and down her body.

 

“Ahh! Oh! Not quite what I was expecting, but I'll take it!” she remarked, letting herself be washed. “But what about my back?”

 

“How about this?” Chipcutter replied, and without another word, carefully pushed Diamond Tiara so that she would bend over and support herself on the shower wall. Moving her hair aside, he lathered up his hands and immediately began rubbing them all over her back.

 

“Oh! Ohh, that feels good, Chippy! Where'd you learn a thing like this?” she asked, but got no response. His hands eventually reached her butt, rubbing her cheeks thoroughly. She never thought that would feel so nice, and was so distracted by the sensation, she didn't notice where his fingers were going until one of them slipped inside her vagina. “AAH!! What are you doing?!”

 

“Making sure everything is clean!” he joked. He drew his finger in and out, and Diamond Tiara could feel herself getting slick again.

 

“I can…do that…myself!” she exclaimed between short moans. “Silver Spoon, do something!”

 

When she looked over at her friend, however, she blanched at what she saw. It seemed her friend was already ahead of her, as her and her boyfriend were already on the shower floor, Silver Spoon sitting upright on Lickety Split's waist. Looking closer, he was hard again, his penis fully erect and inside Silver Spoon. Once again, she was taking the lead, this time holding his wrists down so that he wouldn't try taking control.

 

As Diamond Tiara watched, Chipcutter slipped his finger out of her, which felt better than she thought it would. Before she could ask if he was done, she felt something else start poking between her legs. She only had a second to recognize what it was before his erect boyhood was inside her again.

 

“Mnh! Again?!” she cried.

 

“Couldn't help it, watching those two!” Chipcutter explained. “This is okay, right?”

 

“YES! Oh, Sweet Celestia, yes!”

 

The four of them were at it again, lost in the motions and helping each other feel good. The sound of the shower drowned out any other sounds, meaning they could be as loud as they wanted to be. Soon enough, they had each climaxed again, and the shower was used as a way to relax in the afterglow.

 

* * *

 

 

“You're fine to walk back home, yes?” Silver Spoon asked the boys as they all approached the front door.

 

“Uh, yeah,” Lickety Split replied. He scratched his head awkwardly and made an uncertain face. “So, is that it? Just some naked times and then we're out the door?”

 

“We already said you qualify, didn't we?” she answered. “We just wanted to get the most important aspect out of the way first. After that, everything else will be easy. Right, DT?”

 

“Absolutely!” Diamond Tiara replied. “Congratulations, you two! I hope this is the beginning of a long and fruitful relationship!”

 

“I hope so too!” Chipcutter interjected. “So, when should we do this again?”

 

“Oh, don't worry about that! We'll call you! See you later!” Spoon said as she and Diamond Tiara escorted them out the door. As the door closed, the boys just looked at each other.

 

“Did that really happen?” Chipcutter asked his friend. Lickety Split pinched himself and winced.

 

“Nope. Not a dream. I really did see you and the two richest girls in school butt naked!” he answered.

 

“Come on, man! That’s all you gotta say?! I don’t think I’ll ever forget this day for the rest of my life!”

 

“Hope there are more days like it!” Lickety Split agreed. “Think we'll do a swap?”

 

“No way! I ain't giving up Diamond!”

 

Silver Spoon just watched from the glass pane next to the door as the boys walked off bickering to each other. She smiled to herself at the success of this day and let out a contended sigh. Turning around, she faced Diamond Tiara's butler, Randolph.

 

“Did you get their numbers and addresses?” she simply asked.

 

“Of course, Miss Spoon,” he answered, with a polite bow as always. “Shall I prepare anything else?”

 

“No need, thank you,” she replied with a wave. That’s when she noticed someone crucial was missing. “Where's Diamond Tiara?”

 

“She ran off in the direction of her room. Quite distracted, it seemed. Is she well?”

 

“Mmm…you know what?” she said after some deliberation. “I think she’s fine.”

 

Meanwhile, in Diamond Tiara's room, the girl was curled up in her blankets, face buried in her pillow, screaming into the void and believing that one could truly die of embarrassment.


End file.
